Byakuya's Delima
by the pink stripes
Summary: I laid on my bed trying to figure out what went wrong. Why did i have to fall in love with HER? She didn't like me like that. She barely knew me. What made her so special? I never got my answers until that fateful day. Re-done.
1. A Good Day Gone Wrong

the pink stripes speaking. I would like to say here is the new version of Byakuya's Delima. Most Chapters will probably a bit short but I will try to make them longer as the story progresses. I will admit I might have tweaked Byakuya's Character just a bit, but this is just how I see Byakuya. I hope his personality is to your liking. ********************************************************************** Chapter 1

Byakuya was relaxed sitting on the pleasantly warm grass, leaning against a rock. He watched the koi swim gracefully in his pond. He sighed a happy sigh, and was about to take a sip of his green tea.

'Nothing can go wrong.' He thought smiling slightly. No one knew that the 'heartless' Byakuya could be as sweet as honey. That's when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Kuchiki!"

'Ugh. Not _her_.' He inwardly groaned.

"It's nice of you to grace me with your appearance." Byakuya said with feigning politeness.

The strawberry-blonde smiled, "You can drop the act Kuchiki. I know how you really feel."

Byakuya simply raised an eyebrow.

"And there's the eyebrow." Rangiku said rolling her eyes.

"Did you come here just to annoy me?" Byakuya asked still being 'polite'.

"Actually I wanted to tell you about my birthday party. It's in 3 days. In Urahara's Shop, it starts at 7:00 pm, and ends…well…whenever you wanna leave!" She said grinning at her last statement.

Byakuya wanted nothing to do with parties. He wasn't into those sorts of social gatherings.

"I won't be going." He said shortly.

"Oh and why is that?" Rangiku said faking surprise.

"I have work to do." He told her coolly.

"Oh really, I didn't think you were the kind of person to ditch work for relaxation." Rangiku said smirking.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya said a tick mark forming.

"Well if you have work to be doing, why are you out here relaxing by the pond?"

'Check-mate.' Rangiku thought to herself as she smiled smugly.

Byakuya sighed. He knew that he had been found out.

"I couldn't possibly go," He started, "I have the most horrible headache."

'Maybe she'll fall for it.' Byakuya silently prayed. Byakuya normally didn't like to be himself around other people. His family had called him a disgrace whenever he did, but something about this girl said that a slip-up every now and then would be okay.

"Seriously Kuchiki-taicho. A headache? The party is in 3 days!"

'Damn.' He inwardly cursed.

'**She's smarter than she looks.' **Senbonzakura said.

'Noted.'

Byakuya let out a defeated sigh.

"See you in 3 days!" Rangiku called walking out the gate that exited the sanctuary.

Super short I know most of these chapters will probably be short for now.


	2. Too Good To Be True

Chapter 2

Rangiku, true to her word, was not seen by almost anyone. She was apparently finishing her fill of paperwork so that she could have a 'nag-free' birthday.

Byakuya could relate. He finished all of his just so he could spend at least some time outside.

'What about her birthday present?'

'Oops I nearly forgot.'

'**How about something Chappy? All girls like Chappy the Bunny.'**

Byakuya nodded. He knew exactly what he was going to get Rangiku for her birthday.

Hitsuguya walked into his office, eyes closed, preparing for the giant stack of extra paperwork that he would have to finish.

He opened his eyes reluctantly to find the stack of paperwork was halfway gone.

Toshiro let out a sharp gasp, when he saw that his fukutaicho was sitting behind her desk, ACTUALLY doing paperwork.

Happy thoughts filled the short taicho's mind.

'This is too good to be true.'

His eyes narrowed after he relayed that thought.

"Matsumoto, what do you think you are doing?" Toshiro asked sharply.

"Paperwork," she grumbled, "I don't know how anyone can put up with this! It's so boring!"

She put her head down for one moment and then snapped back up.

"Just a bit more and I'm gonna take a little break, 'kay?"

Toshiro wasn't gong to argue, he let out a noise of approval and started finishing up his paperwork.

"What do you think?" Byakuya asked aloud. He was back at the manor holding up the present.

'**It's perfect.' **

"You really think?" He asked giving a half-smile.

'**She'll love it.'**


	3. Fences

It was the day of the party and Rangiku was standing outside of Urahara's shop.

With a deep breath and her eyes closed, she pushed open the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rangiku opened her eyes to find everyone smiling with their arms up…except Byakuya.

Rangiku smiled bright and went and hugged everyone telling them thank-you for coming and all those decencies.

She stopped in front of Byakuya and looked down at the gloomy man.

"Going to give me a hug, too?" Byakuya asked coolly.

"Depends, are you going to sulk the whole time?" Rangiku asked.

In answer, he handed her a rectangular box poorly wrapped with bunny wrapping paper.

Rangiku looked at the box and let out a little laugh.

"Who wrapped it?" She said smiling a gleam in her eyes.

When Byakuya turned slightly pink, she laughed a bit more. While he was sulking even more, she glomped him, having him sputter for oxygen.

"Ran! Yer gonna choke him!" Shuhei said coming over.

Finally noticing the now purple captain, She gasped letting him go.

"Sorry." She said smiling brightly.

"Come on, let's get this party started!" Ichigo shouted from across the room. Right on queue Urahara started playing music.

Shuhei dragged Rangiku out to the center of the floor and they twirled like little kids.

Byakuya tried to comprehend the lyrics but all he got was _"Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky, let's do this one more time."_

The captain shook his head.

'The world of the living has odd music.'

**'I find it very entertaining, and frankly a good selection.'**

Byakuya sighed and watched as more people joined in the dancing.

* * *

><p>By the third song Byakuya was getting good at picking out the lyrics. Now Urahara was playing something that went <em>"Tonight, we are young. So I set the world on fire. We can glow brighter than the sun..."<em>

He shook his head again, such weird selection of words.

Although by the end of the song, Byakuya found his foot tapping with the beat.

His face began to heat up and he abruptly stopped as Urahara announced that it was time to open gifts and get drunk if you weren't already.

* * *

><p>Rangiku had gone through all of her presents and was finally at the poorly wrapped gift.<p>

She shot a look at Byakuya, "I wonder who this is from?" Her comment earned snickers from half the people at the party.

Byakuya fought back a blush and remained indifferent.

She unwrapped the gift with difficulty because of the tape. Watching her struggle, Byakuya smirked.

**'Don't you feel even a little guilty.'**

'Not at all'

When she finally got it open, she looked at the gift in awe. Everyone started craning their necks to get a good look at the present.

In the box was a Chappy necklace with REAL diamonds. There was no questioning it. Rangiku knew her gemstones.

She snapped her head towards Byakuya.

Rukia who was positioned on Ichigo's shoulder fell to the floor with a **THUD**.

"Oww!" She said still lying on the floor.

Rangiku bent down to help her friend up and everyone saw the amazing gift.

"WOW Rangiku." Rukia said when she finally got to her feet.

"I wish Nee-san would buy me presents like this." She said glaring at Byakuya.

Byakuya didn't return her stare. In fact, he didn't look at her at all. His eyes remained on the still shocked Matsumoto.

Rukia looked at Rangiku, "Well, you going to put it on?"

Rangiku looked at Rukia and smiled, "Will you help me?"

Rukia nodded and Rangiku got on her knees.

Rukia gently picked up the necklace and clasp it around Rangiku's neck. It was a bit odd the chappy necklace and the ring necklace together but no one was going to say anything, until Rangiku asked for a mirror.

Rangiku checked her reflection and frowned.

"This just won't work."

Everyone stayed quiet waiting to see what she was about to do. Rangiku fiddled with the necklace from Gin. No one but Byakuya noticed how her eyes got slightly glossy as she took off the necklace.

She carefully put it into the box that had originally carried Byakuya's gift to her.

Everyone stayed quiet until Rangiku turned to Urahara, "Well, let's start up the music and get out the sake!"

Urahara nodded, and turned the music back on full blast.

Byakuya went to sit in his corner while Shuhei yet again dragged Rangiku to the dance floor with a bottle of sake in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Ya...Kuya...Byakuya...BYAKUYA!"<p>

Byakuya jumped up at the loudness in his ear.

He looked up angrily, and saw an equally angry Rangiku.

"What the heck!? Is my party so boring you that you fell asleep?!" Rangiku slurred.

Byakuya blinked twice.

"Have you danced at all?!"

Byakuya blinked again.

'Had I really been asleep?'

**'For at least 10 minutes.'**

Byakuya grimaced.

"That's it Stuffy! Yer gonna dance wit me!" She demanded still with a slur.

"Why don't you dance with Hisagi?" I asked trying to get out of dancing with the so obviously drunk strawberry-blonde.

"Cause he left..." She said with a frown.

Byakuya sighed and took her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Byakuya had danced with Rangiku for three whole songs. At the beginning he was just slowly moving out of beat. Soon with Rangiku's leading, He actually started enjoying himself and was moving faster in time with the beat.<p>

The last song they danced to-he noted-was something that went, _"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying. And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night. So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style... You'll go out in style. If you let me, I could. I'd show you how to build your fences. Set restrictions separate from the world. The constant battle that you hate to fight. Just blame the limelight. Don't look up, just let them think. There's no place else you'd rather be. And now you can't turn back...Because this road is all you'll ever have..."_

Byakuya let a bitter sweet smile show.

'Now this is a song I can relate to...'

**'I'd agree to that..'**

As the song ended, Byakuya looked down at the girl he was dancing with.

He sweat-dropped when he realized she was asleep.

He looked around and noticed the only person still at the party besides them was Urahara. Her presents weren't anywhere to be seen, either.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow towards Kisuke.

"Toshiro grabbed them for her." he answered with a smile.

Urahara flipped his fan out and said, "Can't believe you didn't notice. Seems like you sure were having fun."

Byakuya glared at the man and glanced at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"I guess I'll take her home.." He sighed.

Urahara raised his eyebrow at Byakuya's choice of words, earning another glare from Byakuya.

"You know what I meant."

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used: Starships by Nicki Minaj<strong>

**We are young by FUN**

**Fences by Paramore**


	4. Author's Note

This is The Pink Stripes writing to all of you readers to tell you as of now this story is temporarily on hiatus. Hopefully during the next month or two I will have a chapter or two written and be able to update.


End file.
